Vikki Taylor
Vikki Taylor is a survivor in Dead Rising 2. She is found in the restrooms at the Americana Casino during the mission Chuck the Role Model. She has been captured by a CURE member who has become a psychopath, and is planning to infect her with a zombie. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Vikki is involved in Case 2-2: A Familiar Face where she is murdered by Brandon. Vikki was listed by Gretchen Peregrine on the August 6, 2010 Tape it or Die blog post as one of the members whom they would meet with in Fortune City. Dead Rising 2 Chuck the Role Model In Dead Rising 2 Vikki is found in the restrooms at the Americana Casino, where she is tied up by the psychopath Brandon Whittaker. As Chuck Greene arrives, Brandon explains that he plans to follow up on what he perceived to be the mission that Chuck had started, by infecting the entire world and turning everybody into zombies. Vikki pleads for Chuck to help her out. After Brandon is defeated, Chuck frees her and helps her to the Safe House. Fortune City Botany Club Later in the mission Fortune City Botany Club, Vikki begins to worry about a species of plant exclusively native to Fortune City. She requests Chuck to rescue a specimen of it from The Cleroux Collection in the Palisades Mall, stating that Chuck has to do so to save the ecosystem. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Case 2-2: A Familiar Face Trivia Gallery Dead rising 2 chuck the role model cutscene justin tv00091 (9).png|Vikki Taylor in captivity in Dead Rising 2. File:Vikki needs help.png|Vikki Taylor in captivity in Off The Record. Brandon2hq.png|Vikki behind Brandon in Dead Rising 2. Vikki behind Brandon in Off The Record.PNG|Vikki behind Brandon in Off The Record. Dead rising 2 chuck the role model cutscene justin tv00091 (6).png|Vikki looks at the zombie in Dead Rising 2. Vikki looking at the zombie in Off The Record.PNG|Vikki looks at the zombie in Off The Record. jin 2.png|Vikki watchs Brandon who is about to attack on Chuck. viki.jpg|Vikki held hostage during Chuck the Role Model. jin.png|Vikki joines Chuck's party. File:RescuedVikki.png|Vikki is brought back to the shelter, "Does this place use green technology?" File:Vikki 1.png|Vikki Taylor. PortraitVikkiTaylor.png|Notebook Portrait. File:Dead_rising_vikki_notebook.png|Notebook Entry. viiki.png|Vikki Notebook Entry in Off The Record. viktay.jpg|Vikki requests Chuck to secure a native plant during Fortune City Botany Club. File:Dead rising off the record brandon beats vikki.png|Off the Record: Brandon drags Vikki in Case 2-1: CURE-ious Information. File:Dead rising off the record brandon beats vikki (2).png|Off the Record: Brandon drags Vikki in Case 2-1: CURE-ious Information. Vikki Dead.png|Vikki murdered by Brandon. DR2 Vikki Taylor.jpg Dead rising vikki full.png Dead rising vikki.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with New Spawn Location Category:Determinant Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Victims Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with New Spawn Time Category:Alive